Sora's 'Boring' Life
by x-BakaChiisanaAhiru
Summary: Being Re-Written. Sora has never seen Riku as anything more than a friend, but when Riku makes an indirect confession to him, Sora begins to see him differently. They start a relationship, but not everybody likes it... RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud.
1. Physical Education

'Meep Meep! Beep Beep! Its 8am!'

Stupid alarm clock. I punched the annoying contraption off, but only ended up hurting myself in the process. I mumbled a few choice curse words and slipped back underneath the covers. I nearly drifted off to sleep again, but I heard the floorboards creak outside my room. I frowned into my pillow as somebody walked into my room, not even bothering to be quiet. "Sora, I know you're awake." If I wasn't pretending to be asleep, I would've said something like, 'Well I am now, dumbass.' I like how he spoke to me, assuming that I actually was awake.

"Get up Sora, or else."

Or else what? Seriously, he needed to work on his morning threats. I was still wrapped up in my blankets, with my face nuzzled against a ridiculously large pillow. I felt whoever it was repeatedly nudge me, until they gave up. "Fine." I heard the floorboards creak again, they sounded too close for them to be the ones outside my room. I then heard clicking, was that my CD-Player?

"IN YOUUUUU AND I! THERE'S A NEW LAHAAAAAAND! ANGELS IN FLIIIIIIIGHT!"

Okay, now that got me up.

"Damn you Roxas! You swine!" I leaped out of my bed in attempt to strangle him and failed. He swiftly avoided my fingers and pranced out of the room, I heard him laughing on the way out too. Honestly, that boy was a pain in the ass sometimes. I sat on the floor mumbling curse words. I had lost yet another battle with that blonde fool.

"YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE! BUT THE WAR HAS JUST BEGUN!" I screeched angrily. "Whatever!" I heard Roxas reply from somewhere downstairs, I 'hmphed' and opened the curtains, letting the golden glow fill my room. I sighed contentedly, admiring the view like I did almost every morning. Destiny Islands had always been a calm place, although I did want to visit other places. I turned away from the window, grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom to have a shower. I walked down the hallway quietly so my other brother couldn't hear me. I finally made it to the bathroom and washed up including my hair, when I was finished I tightly wrapped my towel around my waist and headed back to my room, humming the song Roxas so ungracefully sang. I then shuffled around looking for my school uniform: black trousers, a white shirt with the school emblem on it; a crown. It took me five minutes to find the blasted clothes and by the time I was dressed it was 8:30am and school started in fifteen minutes…

I grabbed my messenger bag and quickly headed downstairs to see Roxas playing the PS2; I took my bag and hit him round the head with it. "Payback."

Roxas shook his head and continued playing Shadow the Hedgehog, I hated that game, it was so stupid and depressing. I watched Roxas blast some aliens for a bit then walked off. Really? Who ever heard of hedgehogs with guns? What is the world coming to? I put some bread in the toaster to hear Roxas curse at something; I turned around to see exactly what he was cursing at, which happened to be our older brother Cloud. "Aren't you a little late Sor?" I quite liked that nickname it was cool. "Aren't you?" I shot back watching him a little amused. Cloud was wearing ¾ black combats with two black leather studded belts and a black t-shirt with a white skull in the middle. That was Cloud's school 'uniform'.

"Honestly, I don't give a toss anymore. Screw education, I'll just be a whore when I'm older." Cloud said walking over to the fridge and looking through it. "Man, how come we never have any good food?" 'Because Roxas always eats it all' I thought catching the toast as it popped out, spreading 'I can't believe it's not butter' over it. Cloud watched me until I finally gave in. "Want one?" Cloud smiled and took one. "Thanks Sor." He picked up his bag and made his way to the door. "Later dudes, see you guys at school."

"Bye!" Roxas and I said in unison. I listened to the door slam and walked casually into the living room and sat next to Roxas, who was watching Shadow the Hedgehog talk crap about his past in some strange and bizarre cut scene…ugh.

"I thought you didn't like Shadow the Hedgehog?" Roxas asked waiting for the next level called Sky Troops to load. "I don't." I said looking at the screen absently.

"So why are you watching?"

"Nothing better to do."

"Go to school then." Roxas said, making Shadow run, or should I say 'slide' around ridiculous bends, then making him stop to blast some aliens.

"I want to go to school with you."

Roxas looked over at me quickly, and then looked back at his game. "Why?"

Flashback

"Hey Sora…" Riku said playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. "Yup?" Sora continued down the road taking in the view. The wind felt great and the sun was shining. Sora was especially happy on this day; he even began humming to himself.

"S-Sora…I…"

"What? Spit it out Ku!"

"... I...I t-think…um."

"12 years later, Riku."

"I THINK I LOVE YOU SORA!" Riku finally blurted out, Sora looked over at him. He had a slight blush on his face; he definitely looked embarrassed. When Riku saw him staring he looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. "Forget I said anything Sora. I was... just kidding."

"But... Riku?"

"Forget it…"

End Flashback

Like I was really gonna tell Roxas that, I mean I've been teasing him for the past month about Axel stalking him, this would be ultimate payback for him.

"Just cause you're my older brother. Can't I spend quality time with you? And uh, there's a, uhm, rapist around these parts! Yeah! A pedo rapist on the loose he stalks little children around the age of…of 16!"

Roxas paused the game to give me a sceptical look, "Sora, you don't watch the news, and if he was a real pedo, he wouldn't be stalking 16 year olds."

"Um, Hayner told me about it! Hayner is always right."

"Hayner is on holiday. Tell me the real reason Sora."

If I didn't tell him, he'd be on my case for the whole day. When Roxas puts his mind to it, he can harass your for months, even years. To save myself from total irritation today, I told him. I told him about Riku's confession, which afterwards turned into a 'joke'. "Go on laugh if you want to." I said looking down embarrassed.

"Say something?" I said, already feeling exasperated. I looked up at Roxas, who appeared to be in deep thought.

"Well…" He said after what seemed to be like a thousand years. "How do you feel?"

Not the 'feelings' question. I hated talking about how I felt, like what I seriously felt and this was one of those times where I had to seriously think about it. Although, what I felt for Riku was...

"Do you like him?" I heard Roxas ask me. I could tell there was some big goofy grin on his face, I could just feel it, my goof radar was ringing loud and clear. I decided to pretend that I had suddenly gone deaf, and therefore I didn't hear his question.

"Okay, do you think he's hot?"

What kind of question was that? It's not all about looks all the time. Although Riku, he was pretty much a sex god. I felt my cheeks heat up; I didn't even want to imagine what my face looked like. Probably like an embarrassed loser. "Yeah."

"What was that?" Okay now he was mocking me, I know he heard what I said! But no, he has to make me repeat it again. This is exactly why I don't like talking to Roxas about serious things. He's always gotta make a joke out of everything. "You heard what I said!" I screeched at him in absolute rage, although, it was more embarrassment rather than rage.

"Actually if I heard you, I wouldn't ask the question, Sora."

So he wanted to play the, 'I honestly didn't hear!' card did he? I know his ears are perfectly fine, but at this moment in time, I didn't want another confrontation with this fool. "I think he's hot."

"Do you love him?"

I let a sigh of irritation escape my lips. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I think deep down, you want molest him, but you're just afraid of doing it and showing your real colours. You know those rainbow ones."

"Molestation? What the hell Roxas?" I said looking at him; I couldn't believe he just said that to me. You can't talk to your brother about that kind of stuff; the mental images are just too much. Roxas leant back in the armchair, grinning like a demented Cheshire cat, "Admit it."

Okay so, maybe I did want a piece of that beautiful beast that went by the name of Riku. I mean, it's not like I've never thought about me and him doing things? Ew. This felt so strange, thinking about this kind of stuff in front of my brother.

"Well anyway, Sora I'll talk to him if you want." Roxas said as he saved the game, getting up to switch the PS2 off via the switch at the back. I couldn't let Roxas talk to him; that was just cowardly. Not only that, he'd probably say something embarrassing to him.

"I'll do it…" I said reluctantly, I just loved Mondays. Me and Roxas both picked up our bags and headed outside, I waited for Roxas to lock the door and when he was done we proceeded down the road. Roxas looked at his watch, "Sora?"

"Wut?"

"School starts now."

"And?"

"It takes us 10 minutes to get to school."

"What are you trying to tell me, Roxas?"

Roxas let out an aggravated sigh, I didn't have to look at him to know he was doing that, 'I'm so tired of you, so I'll just rub my forehead' thing. "We're late because of you…"

"I wasn't the one playing Shadow the Crackhog was I?"

"Don't diss Shadow like that! He rules!"

"Whatever." We continued down the road in a peaceful silence, five minutes into the walk Roxas' phone started ringing. Of course, Roxas has the most annoying ringtone ever. It was only that idiotic song, 'Banana Phone.' I glared at him, waiting for him to answer the call but as usual, he let it ring out. "Answer the damn phone, Roxas!"

"Nope I feel like dancing!"

"ANSWER IT!" I screeched angrily. I refused to listen to that foolishness for a second longer. If he doesn't answer it, I'm gonna...

"Okay, jeez…" Roxas huffed dramatically, and flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Roxas!" The only person who said Roxas' name that loud on the phone was Axel; our favourite red headed stalker. He always spoke to loud, how did Roxas deal with his phone calls? Luckily for me, I could always hear their conversations, so I could always tease Roxas about the call afterwards.

"Hey Axel…"

"Um, you're late for school y'know."

"I didn't know you were a fan of the obvious."

"…Why?"

"Because I… what's it to you anyways?"

"…"

"Axel?"

"Have you got a secret boyfriend?"

"Huh? Hell no Axel!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So tell me the reason."

"…I was playing Shadow the Hedgehog, okay?"

"…"

"…"

"What kind of punk-ass reason is that?"

"That totally is the reason!"

"Don't lie to me, Roxas! You're obviously seeing someone! I trusted you!"

I saw Roxas blush faintly, here we go, he might say something good. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, giving me a strange look before looking elsewhere. "I wouldn't get a boyfriend because…"

"Because?"

"…I have you."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"I'm so flattered! Okay Roxy, I'll see you at school!"

"Don't call me Roxy!"

'Dial tone'

"…Biatch."

I couldn't help but fling my arms around him, "Awh, Roxas. I didn't know that you're in love with Axel!" Roxas continued walking, trying to keep a straight face, he failed miserably though because his cheeks were still flushed red. "I don't love him…"

"Yes you do."

"…"

"SO YOU DO LOVE AXEL!"

"Shut up, damn it! God, I don't think Tokyo heard you!"

I decided not to tease him further; I mean I told him that I like Riku, and he wasn't that bad, in fact he was slightly... helpful. I think I'll cut him some slack, for now. We were almost at the school gates when it was my turn for my phone to start ringing.

_'Tooku ni hikaru ano hoshi futari miagete, Kimi ni deatta unmei o omou. Nanigenai furide te no hira furete miru kedo, kimi ha yasashiku hohoemi dakede'_

See, my ringtone wasn't as annoying as Roxas'; instead it had much more meaning behind the lyrics. I stopped walking and listened to them, translating the words in my head;

_'Together, looking up at that distantly shining star, and thinking it was destined that we met, pretending to be casual, I try to touch your palm, but you only smile gently.'_

I had purposely set this ringtone for Riku, was I unconsciously in love with him? Why would I connect this song with Riku's caller ID? Maybe I did love him, but I had never focused myself to think about those feelings. I wonder, how did I act around him? Did I unknowingly flirt? Riku must've felt like I was leading him on! I had to talk to him.

"Aww, what a cute ringtone. Who's it for? Riku?" Roxas giggled, now wrapping his arm around my shoulders like I did to him earlier. I rolled my eyes and continued walking, quickly flipping open my own Sony Ericsson."Hello?"

"Hey, Sora." Riku sounded so strange, like he was tired. This wasn't the Riku I knew. He was usually proud and cocky. "Oh, hey Ku."

"Sora…?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to school today?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought... never mind."

"…Anyways Ku, I need to talk to you today."

"About what?"

"You'll see."

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, it's something I should say to your face."

There was a slight pause. "Oh… okay."

"Riku?"

"Sora?"

"…Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm in the bathroom with Axel… he says he can't work without his Roxy."

"Figures. He's such a slacker, even when Roxas is there."

"I know right? I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked out yet."

I vaguely heard Axel in the background, claiming that he was a secret genius and he didn't need to work. Riku chuckled and my face heated up, why was he affecting me like this now? Human-beings were so strange. "Listen, Sora. I've gotta go. I'll see you later?" I promised I would, and then hung up, feeling slightly excited to get to school now. Luckily for me, we were already there. I looked over at Roxas, who was giving me a questioning look, but I ignored it and made my way up the school steps. We slipped past the receptionist, who usually told our form teacher that we were late, resulting in detention after school. We casually strolled down the empty corridors; one of the perks of being late was avoiding the insane student rush in the morning. Me and Roxas both had gym, so we both headed in the same direction towards the locker rooms. We got changed quickly and opened the gym doors…just to be greeted by a dodge ball. "Shit!" I cried as it nearly hit me in my face. This was another reason why I hated gym…I always got hurt. It's not like I was a wimp, I just never paid attention, and my class never played fair. I heard Roxas snicker behind me, muttering something about me being a complete dope. "Shut up, Roxy-Poo."

His only reply was a death glare that made little girls cry, I smiled at him and joined the rest of our group, avoiding more dodge balls on the way. "Well, I'm glad you two could make it, what's your excuse this time?" Our gym teacher, Mr. Doss said. He had dyed his hair royal blue, again; last week it was brown. His eyes were a hazel colour, and he was wearing khaki shorts and a black t-shirt. "Well?"

Whenever we were late for gym, me and Roxas always came up with an idiotic and hardly believable story. Whenever I start, Roxas always finishes it, not matter what kind of crap I start with. "Well you see on the way to school, a bear jumped me and Roxas."

"A bear that escaped the circus." Roxas said casually while examining his nails, promptly ignoring the students that were looking at him in a strange way. I smiled and at him and continued, "We fought against the bear hard…"

"But the bear wouldn't give up…"

"So Roxas got this great Idea to lead it to a construction site…"

"And to run it over with a steam roller…"

"So we did…"

"And bleargh, was it ugly…" Roxas made a face, as if he could remember what happened to the bear as plain as day, like it actually happened. Mr. Doss gave us an amused look, like he actually believed this ridiculous story we had come up with, "How come there's no blood?"

"We're getting to it!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh at the classes' amused faces. "So we went back home to change…"

"When the bear's zombie appeared, and it was all like, 'RAWRGH!'" Roxas suddenly shrieked, scaring a few students who were standing close to him. He began doing a strange bear impersonation that made a few students laugh.

"And Roxas pissed his pants!" I said laughing at my sudden comical genius. Roxas stopped his impersonation and threw me a death glare, one that plainly said, 'That wasn't part of the plan'. Nevertheless, he continued on, "…And then, we had to pull its rotten brains out to win!"

"Yup, and that's the way…"

"The cookie crumbles."

I looked at Roxas feeling pleased with myself, that was a good story considering we made it up on the spot. The whole class turned silent, waiting for our teachers reply. As Mr. Doss opened his mouth to speak, he was promptly cut off by Axel.

"AHAHA. ROXAS PISSED HIS PANTS!"

Soon after, the whole class joined Axel in mad laughter, even Mr. Doss joined in. Roxas growled and made his way over to Axel to give him a slap, while I stood there laughing myself. Finally when the class had calmed down, Mr. Doss shrugged and yelled; "Class, practice catching and throwing! I know you're all rubbish at it." I watched him walk of to his office, failing to give me and Roxas any kind of punishment. I chuckled and made my way over to Riku. "Hey, Riku."

"So, I guess that was the real reason why you were late, huh?" Riku smiled at me, and I found myself smiling back. It was one of those genuine smiles that I loved to see. I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly, hoping that I wasn't blushing or anything stupid like that. "Yeah, you heard it here first."

Riku laughed, and this time I really did blush. Thanks, Roxas, for pointing out how godly Riku actually was. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before. "What did you want to talk about?" I bit my lip nervously; I didn't want to talk about it now, in gym class. If I'm going to tell him how I really feel, it's not going to be here of all places. "Uh, let's talk about it later. I'd rather not get an 'F' in gym." Riku frowned lightly at me, and I could understand why he did it. Since when did I care about gym? Actually, since when did I care about school? I take it that he wasn't impressed; he probably felt that I was building him up to nothing.

"Fine." Riku strode away and grabbed Axel by the arm while he was in the middle of talking to Roxas. Axel looked confused, and then suddenly looked angry; probably because his 'Roxy Time' was being interrupted. "What the hell?" I watched Riku drag Axel all the way over to the other side of the gym. Riku leant against the wall, talking to Axel about something. Obviously about me, but it was hard to tell how he felt, he had his emotionless mask up. Axel stood by him, occasionally sneaking side wards glances at Roxas. Riku saw that he wasn't paying attention, and kicked his knee, earning a yelp from Axel that could be heard from where I was standing. I sighed lightly, and stood next to Roxas. "What was that all about?" Roxas asked curiously, watching them also, "What did you say to Riku?" I shrugged; I was probably driving Riku up the wall with my indecisiveness. "I didn't say anything worth getting riled up about. It looks like we're working together this time."

I went over to grab a basket ball so we could practice. We threw the ball back and forth, both of us glancing in Riku's and Axel's direction every now and then. Seriously, what could they be talking about that takes that long? Maybe I really did rile Riku up. I sighed and threw the ball to Roxas once again. Ten minutes later, Mr. Doss strolled out of his office, "Alright kiddies! It's been requested that we play dodge ball. So make two teams, so we can get started."

Dodge ball? I wasn't in the mood for this, my mind was elsewhere. I sighed and waited for Tidus to call us over, like he did every time we had to play dodge ball. Our Tidus led team consisted of, Selphie, Me, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, Ryoko, Rikku and Yuffie. I didn't know that Ryoko girl too well, but it's not like it mattered. I couldn't help but sigh again; our team was so going down. I glanced over at the other team and gulped, it looked like Riku was their team leader, if that was the case; we were definitely going down. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Loz, Kairi, Paine and Tifa were all huddled around Riku like they were actually talking about a game plan. Tifa and Loz weren't any idiots either, they were basically the best. I looked at our team, who were hitting each other with balls and pulling stupid faces at each other. I was definitely stuck on the loser team. Mr. Doss looked at both sides, and assuming we were ready, he yelled; "Alright kiddies, play ball!"

Of course Riku was the first to throw the ball; I jumped out the way just in time. Although, I had barely dodged it, seeing as my head was in the clouds. All I had to do was dodge, which was easy; I could do that, right? I looked over at Roxas, who was deliberately aiming for Axel, who was deliberately aiming for him too; those two really were something else. As usual, Tidus was kicking ass, but he was good at all sports, so it was nothing new. Rikku was chatting to Selphie, both of them dodging whenever a ball came their way. Maybe we'd have a chance of winning if half our team was interested. I sidestepped absently, avoiding another ball that had been thrown in my direction. I looked over at the other team, and none of them were holding any balls. I looked over at ours, and they were all on our side; proof that none of us were really playing. I walked casually over to Tidus, wondering what he planned on doing now that we had all the balls. "Hey, Ty. What's the plan?"

"It looks like luck is on my side!" He exclaimed, doing a fist-pump motion. His side? Maybe he forgot that we were in a team, sure it was a pretty lousy one, but it was a team nonetheless. Tidus rounded up all the members, and all of us huddled around him. "I don't like how Demyx is grinning at me." Roxas said looking over at Demyx, all of us looked over onto the other side, and Demyx actually was grinning at Rox. How strange.

"You'd think Tifa would crack a hole in the floor with the way she throws." Yuffie said looking slightly scared, "Y'know, I have a feeling someone is gonna get hurt."

"I don't wanna die!" Selphie shrieked, it was a bit dramatic, but I could understand where she was coming from. Who even suggested a game of dodge ball? At this time of the day too? It was obvious that Tidus was stuck with a bunch of wimps. He rubbed his forehead, "You're not gonna die, Selph. Don't be silly."

"Maybe we should continue as normal." Ryoko said. "Maybe they're just doing it to psych us out or something."

"Yeah, maybe I'm overreacting. Demyx smiles at everyone." Roxas said, visibly relaxing. The rest of the team nodded to each other in agreement. Tidus looked thoughtful for a minute, then he said; "I think we should throw all the balls at once, surely someone is gonna get hit, right?" Everyone nodded again, they may as well just go with it; it's not like they had any better plans.

Everybody spread out and picked up a ball, I laughed when I saw Roxas pick up two. Tidus looked around at his team, like this was a serious game. "We're going to win this match. Go Destiny Wildcats!"

Destiny Wildcats? No, Tidus. Just no.

Everyone suddenly launched their balls, catching a few of the opposing team members off guard. I threw mine hard, aiming for Loz. I did a fist-pump motion when I actually got him out. He looked in my direction all teary eyed, "Get a life, Loz!" I yelled at him, that teary eyed bull wasn't going to work on me like it did with his brother, Yazoo. He pouted and walked off to the side, and I couldn't help but laugh at him, wondering if it was an act or if he really was about to cry.

"SORA!"

I turned around to see who was screaming my name, it vaguely sounded like Tidus, and I hadn't been concentrating since I started laughing at Loz. I couldn't see who called my name, so I turned around to see what was going on the other side.

Big mistake.

As I turned my head, a dodge ball hit me square in the nose. My head began spinning, and the force the ball hit me at was enough to send me backwards; I was in such a daze, I couldn't regain my balance. So a second later, I hit the floor, my head hitting the wooden flooring hard. I lay sprawled on the floor, feeling like I was going to pass out. I groaned and lifted my hand to my nose, of course I was bleeding. For a second, I felt like crying, I was actually in pain, and it wasn't often that I felt like this. I vaguely heard the whistle being blown, and then I heard gasps from the other students. It was nice to know they cared, but could one of them help me up? Today? The first one at my side was Roxas; he looked at me, looking generally worried. He then frowned and looked off in some direction, "I swear, Axel. If you did this, I'm going to stab you so hard!" He yelled, angrily. I heard Axel hastily say that he didn't do it. Then other accusations started flying around, I heard Tidus accuse Kairi, shouting something about her being angry because I denied being her boyfriend last summer. What the hell, when did he find that out? The whole class was arguing while I was still on the gym floor. I closed my eyes, feeling the throbbing pain in my skull grow stronger, like their argument was fuelling it. After a few minutes of bickering, Mr. Doss yelled at them, silencing them suddenly. "Alright, someone take Sora to the medical room."

"I will." That was definitely Riku; I didn't need to open my eyes to know. I groaned as he slipped his arm under me, gently pulling me up into an upright position. The next thing I knew, I was being manoeuvred onto his back. My eyes shot open, and I found myself looking directly at the back of Riku's head. "I can walk, you know." I said in protest, my face was beginning to heat up as he pulled one of my arms around his neck. Roxas slipped some tissue into my hand, obviously to stem the flow of blood from my nose. I held it to my nose, muttering a thank you to him. I nearly yelped when I felt Riku's warm hands slip under my knees, holding onto my legs securely. Tidus stood next to me and patted my back, "You okay, Destiny Wildcat?" I chuckled and gave my team a thumbs-up, sending all of them into a rowdy applause. Mr. Doss shook his head, and told Riku to hurry up and get me out of here. Riku nodded, and began walking, quickly exiting the gym. He took me down the empty corridors, and up a flight of stairs. Halfway down to the medical room, Riku spoke; "I'm sorry Sora; I didn't mean to throw it that hard."

So it was him! That evil, lying, scum-sucking piece of...

"Sora, do you forgive me?" I was still holding the tissue to my nose; I didn't want to talk to him. As if he hit me that hard, so hard that I nearly passed out. Of course, I wasn't really angry at him, I just wanted to make him feel bad. I mean, he did hit me straight in the face. Riku sighed, not pressing me to talk to him further. When we arrived outside the medical room, Riku tapped the door with his foot, and after what seemed like forever, Nurse Aerith opened the door. "Oh, my goodness! What happened to Sora? He looks like..." Of all the times, she decided not to finish her sentence; I really wanted to know what I looked like, seeing as Aerith looked so horrified. She ushered us in, leading us to a room that had a bed in it. Riku set me down, and then sat on a chair across from me. I looked at him, and he looked absolutely aghast. They were both probably over-reacting, I only got hit in the face, I probably didn't look that bad, did I? Aerith put her hand on my forehead, then gave me a cotton pad to replace the tissue Roxas had given me, "Sora honey, do you feel faint?"

"Well, I did earlier." I said accidently rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head. Aerith saw me wince, so she went out and returned with an ice-pack. Riku bit his lip, looking the guiltiest I've ever seen him. Yeah, Riku, look what you've done; nosebleed, possible broken nose, and maybe even a concussion. Well done, what a legend.

"You stay here and sleep, Sora. You might have a concussion." Aerith said, still looking worried. "You poor boy, what happened? You look so pale." I purposely gave Riku an innocent look, making sure to look all cute and naive. Riku saw my face, and then buried his head in his hands; for a second, I thought he was going to cry. "Well, in gym, Riku hit me in the face with a dodge ball. He threw it pretty hard, so I kinda like, tumbled over and hit my head on the floor."

Aerith gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands in a dramatic way. I laughed lightly, like it wasn't a problem at all. "It's okay, it's not like I'm dead or something." Aerith shook her head, and mumbled something about me actually looking like I was dead. She then turned to Riku, who gave her a, 'I'm so sorry' look, nevertheless, she still scolded him, "Riku! I swear, one day you're really going to hurt this kid! I remember the last time you two came in here. You better pay him back, and apologise!" Riku nodded, almost cowering before the wrath of Aerith. I nearly laughed; Riku was actually getting scolded like he was a five year old! Although, my humour disappeared nearly as quickly as it came, because Aerith turned on me, "I don't know why you're smiling! You should be more careful. Honestly, how did you get hit in the face? Where's your head at?" I gulped, and decided those were rhetorical questions. Both me and Riku hung our heads, and Aerith sighed, leaning forward to pat both our shoulders. "Riku, stop trying to kill Sora. Sora, stop being such a dope. You hear me?" We both nodded, although it kind of hurt me to do so. After that, she told me to take my shoes off and get into bed, and that a bit of rest before the next lesson would do me some good. When I was cleaned up, I slipped into bed, sighing softly as my head hit the cool pillow. Aerith shook her head at me one final time before she left the room. I stared at Riku for a while, and then rolled over; making sure my back was to him. After a few minutes of strange silence, I nearly fell asleep; but Riku spoke. "Sora, are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry. It was honestly an accident."

No reply.

"Please, Sora. I hate it when you don't talk to me."

Oh, so it's now about him, is it?

"I love it when you talk to me. I love hearing your voice…"

I sat up and looked at Riku, frowning at him, "Dude's tryin' to sleep, y'know." Riku gaped at me, like he's never been blown off before. He bit his lip again; he looked seriously troubled, "Sora, I..."

"Dude's gonna have to bust a cap in yo' ass if he doesn't get his sleep." I said, trying not to laugh at my ridiculous acting. Riku just looked pathetically confused, like he wasn't sure if I was being serious or not. He opened his mouth again, but I held my hand up, effectively silencing him. "Riku, get into the bed."

Riku blinked at me, and gave me an incredulous look, "What?"

"Did I stutter?" I said in a serious tone before lifting the covers and moving over, leaving enough space for Riku to slide in. Riku shook his head and took his shoes off, joining me in bed. I lay back down, but this time facing him; Riku did the same. We were silent for a while, just looking at each other, Riku looked like he wanted to say something; probably another apology, but I shook my head at him and said, "It's okay. I forgive you. I wasn't really mad; I just wanted you to feel bad." Riku frowned and directed his gaze elsewhere. More time passed and we both stayed silent, except, Riku looked a bit pissed off, and I knew exactly why. I smiled and shook my head, "What's the matter? Are you mad that you got played?" Nobody plays Riku, and I mean nobody. He can usually read people like an open pre-schooler book, but not this time. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I actually laughed in his face. Score one for ditzy Sora. I was going to say something about him getting served, but he suddenly pinched my hip, making me yelp like a puppy. This time it was Riku's turn to laugh, I pouted at him, unhappy that my moment of victory lasted for around thirty seconds. "Asshole."

He simply smiled, relief flooding his face; I couldn't help but smile too, knowing that our awkward time was over. I opened my mouth to say something about him hitting me in the face, but instead I gasped, feeling Riku's fingers slide under my shirt to rest on my hip. My face heated up instantly, feeling his slender fingers rub the spot he had pinched earlier. I was pretty sure his hand was in the, 'That's a bit close to my crotch' zone. He spoke before I had the chance to, which somehow made me blush even more, "You know, I was pretty worried about you." He said, stroking the skin of my hip absently. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from making strange noises. Who invited this idiot into the bed anyway? Oh right, it was me. Riku propped himself up on his other arm, and used his other to push me onto my back. I looked straight into his eyes as he hovered over me; I bet I looked like such a loser, lying underneath him while blushing like a school girl. My blush intensified tenfold when he leaned in; I could feel his breath ghost over the skin of my lips, and his platinum hairs tickle my cheeks. Too close. For a split second, the words, 'Gay' and 'Sex' flashed across my mind and I nearly whimpered, he wouldn't, would he? "R-Riku, I..."

He tilted his head to the side, feigning innocence, "What is it, Sora?" I bit my lip as his hair slipped across my neck. Now was the time to tell him that I liked him, I wouldn't get another chance like this, would I? How should I put it? Shit. I never actually thought about what I was going to say to him. Blunt is best, right? Riku gave me a confused look, "Sora, are you okay?" It's now or never.

"Riku, I fucking adore you." I said, looking straight into his eyes. Now it was his turn to blush, maybe I was a little too direct? Well, it didn't matter; I still had to tell him either way. "I never really noticed it before, until I thought about it. Riku, you're everything I want and need, I've never felt this way towards anyone in my life. Your smile, your voice, your whole personality; I love everything about you." Was it love? Who knows, I've never experienced it before, but I felt like I was somewhat close to that with Riku. "Although, dude has gotta stop hitting me in the face with dodge balls, it's a bit of a turn off." Riku just gaped at me, with his cheeks still flushed red. After a few moments, his face lit up in a grin and for a second I thought he was going to cry tears of joy or something. Before I could say anything, he buried his face against my neck, nuzzling himself against my skin. I couldn't help but sigh softly, enjoying our physical contact. "I take it that you liked my confession then."

Riku lay on top of me, like he suddenly needed to have his body closer to mine, then he muffled something against my neck, making my blush deepen more somehow. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I said laughing lightly, us being together like this wasn't so bad. Why didn't I realise my feelings for him sooner? After Riku was done nuzzling my neck, he lifted his face back up, hovering it just above my own. "I'm so glad you feel that way. I thought you didn't like me." I shook my head, silently saying that he was wrong, and it was the opposite. His hand stroked my cheek softly, that's when I suddenly became even more captivated by him; he was so wonderfully gorgeous and amazing, and I had never seen him so happy and content. I smiled up at him, deciding that this was going to be my favourite memory. Riku leaned in a bit more and I knew that he wanted to kiss me; he had that look in his eyes. I went into a slight panic, this would be my first kiss, and I wasn't prepared. I wanted to practise on my hand at least once. Before I could protest, he pressed his lips against mine, my eyes slid shut and I practically melted into the bed; his lips were way softer than I'd imagined they'd be. He pressed closer, caressing my lips with his own, slowly coaxing them into a motion that matched his. Once I had gotten into it, his teeth gently sunk into my bottom lip, causing a small moan to slip past my lips. Riku took advantage of this, and slipped his tongue into my mouth, gently stroking his tongue against mine. My tongue twirled around his, and as soon as my tongue began responding, Riku let out a soft groan against my lips. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, and it felt like every fibre of my being was calling out to him; kissing Riku had never felt so right. His hands slipped under my shirt and began massaging the skin of my ribs, eventually coaxing another soft moan from me; I had never been so worked up in my life, Riku was fuelling this indescribable heat inside me. His thumb brushed over one of my nipples, and surprisingly, it felt good. "Riku..." I purred into his mouth, almost completely forgetting where I was.

"Hey, Sora!"

Both of us jumped when the door was slammed open, by Roxas. It took Roxas a whole five seconds to fully understand the position me and Riku were in. For the second time today, he blushed and walked straight back out again. Riku began laughing like it was actually funny, I gently pushed him off me and sat up with a fierce blush on my face. I can't believe my twin just caught me making out with my best friend; I couldn't help but bury my face in my hands. After Riku was done laughing, he sat up and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't worry about it. He'll get over it." All I could do was shake my head, never feeling so embarrassed in my life. There was rustling outside the door, and it sounded like Axel and Roxas were out there; bickering over something as usual. Riku looked at the time, and I realised it must be time for our next class. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I had Geography next, but it was such a drag and I definitely didn't want to go after that one on one session I just had with Riku. I watched Riku get out of bed and slip his shoes back on, just as he sat down on the chair across from the bed, Axel burst in, pulling a blushing Roxas in with him.

"I heard y'all were making out in here!" Axel exclaimed loudly, looking at me and Riku with a twinkle in his eye. "That's so romantic!" Mine and Roxas' blushes deepened simultaneously. Somebody get this idiot out of the room, the whole school is going to hear. Axel went over to Riku and gave him a high five, like he had just scored a prize. I threw my pillow at him, feeling even more embarrassed, "What the hell Riku? Stop acting like you just scored." Riku dodged the pillow, letting it hit Axel instead. He grinned and shrugged, "I kinda just did though, when you think about it." I nearly jumped on him, but I restrained myself. "Riku, go outside please and take Axel with you." Riku's grin suddenly disappeared, "I was just kidding." He said, being serious. All I did was glare and him, and he was out the room with Axel in a flash, leaving me and Roxas alone in the room.

I swung my legs over and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to me, inviting Roxas to sit down. He sat next to me, and we gave each other a look that silently said how sorry we both were. After that, Roxas beamed suddenly and I smiled in a sheepish way. "I can't believe you two were making out." He said finally, laughing and patting my back. I shook my head, "I can't believe you saw it." Roxas just laughed harder, now finding the situation hilarious. "So, what was it like?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!" I said playfully shoving him. Roxas laughed and pushed me back, "You're not going to tell me the details? That's so lame!" We joked around for a while longer, childishly pushing and hitting one another, until Riku burst into the room. We both looked at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. Then he made a face, which could only mean one thing. Kadaj.

"Hide me? Please?" Riku said, almost sounding frantic. Me and Roxas got up quickly and hid him under the bed. We both sat on the bed, our legs now covering him from view. Axel came in and sat down too, actually looking the opposite of suspicious. A few moments later, a silver haired teen burst into the room, followed by two others who had the same hair colour as him. Kadaj looked around the room, not liking what he saw, "What are you three fools doing in here?" It's nice to see you too, Kadaj. The three of us exchanged glances, waiting for me to speak. I sighed, just leave the dragon to me, I'll handle it. "I'm resting."

"Why?"

"I was injured in gym."

Kadaj laughed, he actually laughed at the fact I was injured. Roxas looked like he was about to jump on him, but I patted his shoulder. We didn't need anyone else getting injured today, even if it was going to be Kadaj. One of the other silver haired teens, Yazoo, stepped forward with a delicate frown on his face. "I heard you made Loz cry, Sora." This time, all eyes were on me; didn't they see what happened in gym? Loz was the reason I got hit in the first place! "I totally didn't." I said casually, I didn't like the way Kadaj was looking at me. Loz was holding Yazoo's hand, looking teary eyed, again.

"Yeah he did! He told me to get a life too." He said working his water works. Axel sniggered and Roxas covered his mouth, holding back his own giggles. I shrugged, "We were playing dodge ball, all because someone gets you out, doesn't mean you have to start crying." Yazoo nodded, like he agreed with me. Kadaj shook his head, "Never mind that blubbering idiot." He said jerking his thumb in Loz's direction, which made him cry harder. "Where's Riku?"

"Beats me." I said, putting my poker face on. Yeah, I had a poker face, didn't everyone? I needed it to save my life against this beast, after all. Kadaj looked at me hard, like he was trying to figure out what he was going to do to me if he found out I was lying. "You're lying. I can smell him."

He could smell him? What the hell. The three of us gaped at him; it's no surprise that these guys had no friends. Roxas bit his lip, trying not to laugh at him, "Well, he was here, but he left and went back to gym after he hit Sora in the face." I realised then, if Loz wasn't so busy crying, he'd be able to tell Kadaj exactly what happened in gym, and that Riku actually didn't return. The room went silent, well, it would've been if it wasn't for Loz's sniffling. I bet Riku was trembling under the bed, the mental image of him nearly made me laugh, but I had to keep my poker face up. Kadaj and his minions were always harassing Riku, of course, they were all related. Riku's parents, Lucrecia and Xehanort, had left home to travel the world for the benefit of science. Before they left, they left his oldest brother, Sephiroth, in charge, and on that same day he said to Kadaj; "Make sure Riku does well in school." Kadaj took it to heart, literally. Since then Kadaj and his other two brothers have been on his case, making sure he gets the best grades, just like they did. Somehow, they must've heard that Riku skipped half of his gym class, and that was unacceptable to Kadaj. While I was mulling over the history of Riku over in my head, the bell rang, signalling the start of the next class. Kadaj growled, he was never late, ever. "Screw this. I'm going to class." Kadaj strode out the room, and I could almost see a storm cloud above his head. Yazoo bowed before he left with Loz, and the three of us bowed our heads in return. I liked Yazoo, but he was a little strange, although he was the nicest and somehow closest to normal one out of the three of them. Axel got up and peeked outside, just to make sure they were really gone, when the coast was clear he said; "We have to get Riku to Geography before those three nutters get there first."

Riku scrambled out from under the bed, looking pleasantly dishevelled. "I wish I had a flying carpet." He said frowning as he dusted himself off. "Excuse me while I run to class. Are you coming, Sora?" I shrugged; I wasn't in the mood to run down flights of stairs and down corridors, my head was still throbbing. Roxas patted my shoulder, somehow understanding how I felt, "We'll come along later, you two go before Riku gets stabbed by Kadaj." Both Riku and Axel left in a hurry, and I couldn't help but laugh, Riku was so whipped by those three. I had to get my stuff from gym anyway; I was still in my gym clothes too. Me and Roxas cleaned up the room and thanked Aerith before we left. We went back down to the locker rooms, luckily for us there were no classes occupying the space, Roxas held onto my bag while I got changed. Ten minutes later, me and Roxas strolled casually down the corridor just like we did earlier that morning. I sighed when we reached our Geography classroom, I never really liked Geography, and I liked my teacher even less. Finally, I pushed the door open and the class went silent, like it usually did when someone walked into the room.

"Glad to see that you've decided to join us, Sara, Roxas." Our teacher, Mr. Petherick droned. Every lesson, this guy deliberately said my name wrong; it wasn't even hard to pronounce. I shook my head and sat down across from Riku, the day he gets my name right will be the day I stop ignoring him. Me, Axel, Riku and Roxas all sat on the same table, I sat opposite Riku and Roxas sat opposite from Axel; we sat like this in almost every class. Roxas and I took out our exercise and note books, my exercise book was lacking in the words department like Axel's, whereas Riku and Roxas always did their work; they were perfect sources. Mr. Petherick droned on about maps and earthquakes in the background, while I focused on Riku and Axel. "So, did you make it before Kadaj?"

"Just barely." Riku said shaking his head and somehow taking notes, "My ass had just touched the chair when he came bursting in, demanding to talk to me." I actually laughed; maybe some first years had slowed Kadaj down? We continued talking, until Mr. Petherick directed a question at me, "Sora, what did I just say?"

"Beats me." I said, doodling in the corner of my exercise book, screw him, and screw Geography; this subject is for punks. "Maybe you'll like to tell me during your lunch break."

Oh, how I loved Mondays.

* * *

Finally, I've finished re-writing the first chapter. It was originally around 5000 words, and somehow, the words increased by at least 3000. I apologize for the utter long-ness of this chapter. Also, this story had another five chapters, I've deleted them so I can work on them. Basically, I'm kinda starting this from scratch, kinda. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Isolation

"Yeah, in your dreams."

This guy, Mr. Petherick, actually thought I was going to this detention, he had another thing coming. My answer ended the conversation and my waste of a teacher went back to droning on. I shook my head and continued doodling, until Roxas tapped my shoulder. I gave him a 'What, dude?' look, and he just beamed at me and leaned closer. "So, Sora. Are you and Riku dating now?" He whispered, trying to speak quietly so only I could hear. I rolled my eyes; I didn't want to have this conversation in front of Riku and Megamouth Axel. I pulled open my notebook and wrote a reply, 'Not right now, but I think he'll ask me later.' I slid the book to Roxas; he read it and wrote a reply. 'I'm so happy for you, you know. I think you'll be great together.' He slid the book back, and I blushed upon reading his message. What a goof. We continued trading notes, laughing or blushing about a reply every now and then. Our topic had changed to the relationship between Roxas and Axel and Roxas was denying that there was a relationship between them. I poked his ribs, grinning at his reply. "Denial." I whispered to him. Roxas grinned and poked me back, officially starting a poke war.

"I hate to interrupt this brotherly love session." Riku said smirking at me and Roxas, "I think you need to do some work, before you both get detention." Roxas snorted and poked me again, "You're just jealous cause I'm touching up Sora, and you're not." Riku's eyes narrowed at Roxas; trust Roxas to hit the wrong nerve at his first try. I couldn't help but laugh at the glare he was directing at Roxas, "Awh, don't be jealous. You're the one I want." Riku visibly blushed and mumbled a 'whatever', directing his gaze elsewhere, Axel laughed and playfully nudged his shoulder, saying something about me and him were already lovebirds. I rarely saw Riku blush, but I completely enjoyed it when he did; I could get used to this. Roxas started making choking noises, "I hope you two don't start making out in front of us all the time. I'd rather not see my twin brother making out with my friend." Me and Riku both said, 'As if!' at the same time. After our love bird jokes were over, Axel began mindlessly scribbling in his book; obviously bored out of his mind, "Wanna hear a joke?" He asked airily. We all decided not to reply, it's not like we didn't want to hear one; we were all too lazy to say yes. Axel, being our close friend, took our silence as an indefinite yes and replied with the following question; "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

We all glanced at each other, wondering what kind of stupid joke this was going to turn out to be. Roxas resumed taking down his notes in a half-hearted fashion, "Because it wanted to go to KFC?" Riku snorted, and continued writing his, "Why the hell would a chicken want to go to KFC? That's such a stupid answer." Roxas frowned, and grabbed the closest stationary item to him, which happened to be my eraser, and hurled it in Riku's direction. Riku dodged it, like he dodges everything, and continued to take notes. I gave Roxas a look that plainly said, 'You better pick that shit up.' Then I said, "Because it wanted to commit suicide?" After Roxas retrieved my eraser, he sat down mumbling something about Riku's reflexes. "Wrong." Axel said, obviously enjoying himself, "Wanna hear the answer?" Riku, who was still somehow listening to us and taking notes at the same time said, "Sure, why not?"

"Because the chicken wanted to. It has free will and all that." We all stared at Axel, waiting for the rest of the sentence, but it never came. Roxas rubbed his forehead, like he couldn't believe what he just heard, "What kind of stupid ass answer is that?" Axel shrugged, "You answer was stupider." Axel's reply sparked a childish argument between them, which consisted of, 'Was not!' and 'Was too!' I shook my head and went back to doodling, and I vaguely heard Riku mumble something about being surrounded by idiots. After a few more minutes of Axel and Roxas arguing, which had nothing to do with the chicken 'joke', my Geography teacher strolled over to check our work. As usual, my exercise book was empty and of course, Mr. Petherick didn't like that.

"Sara, where's your work?" He drawled. I swear he was the most boring person on the planet; even my History teacher was more interesting than this twerp. I refused to look at him as I continued to doodle on the page, "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Well that's interesting; because I'm pretty sure my name is Sora."

"That's what I said."

I ground my teeth together in frustration, why does this man do this to me? Does he want to get killed? Does he actually want me to kill him in some grotesque way? "What the hell are you lying for?" I screeched, suddenly tired of this foolish charade. "YOU TALK SO MUCH SHIT!" Mr. Petherick actually gasped and said, "Watch your language, or I'll send you to the Head Mistress' office."

"You'll do me a favor." I said, deliberately lying on the table, making it more obvious that I wasn't about to start working. Axel blew a bubble with his bubble gum and when it burst, he said, "To be fair, I understand where Sora is coming from; only a retard would get his name wrong." Mr. Petherick ignored the retard comment and said, "Axel, empty your mouth please. Chewing gum is not permitted." Axel continued to blow bubbles like he had never heard him, "You know, sir. Sora's name is spelt, S-O-R-A. Got it memorized?" Then it was Riku's turn to add something, "Axel doesn't have chewing gum in his mouth. So, technically, he doesn't have to spit it out." Mr. Petherick frowned, obviously unhappy at the fact that Riku had now joined in. "This doesn't concern you, Riku." By now, the rest of the class had stopped doing their work to watch us instead. Selphie, the queen of opinions, decided to add something too, "Actually, sir? Why do you always call Sora, Sara? It's actually quite…" But before she could finish, Mr. Petherick cut her off, actually sounding angry, "This doesn't concern you either, get back to work!" The sad thing was that she actually did start doing her work again. He then turned back to Axel, and demanded that he got rid of his gum, but to no avail.

"That is it, Axel!" He yelled, making a few students jump, "If you don't spit it out, I'm calling the Head Mistress!" The school's Head Mistress, Mrs. Brown, was none other than the devil in a human female body. There was no one on this earth I hated more than that woman, or should I say devil? Now Axel was always in trouble, he had broken every school rule and pulled every prank possible. I'm sure he was listed as one of those 'problem children' on the school register. While I thought about how much I despised Mrs. Brown, the battle between Axel and Mr. Petherick somehow escalated. How did I know this? Because Mr. Petherick was starting to turn red. Me and Riku took our cue to start making kettle noises, just to piss him off further.

"Watch out, Sora. He might explode." Riku said in a dramatic voice. I laughed and put my notebook in front of me, pretending that it was a shield. "Oh no! Riku, save me! I don't want old man germs on me!" Riku and I began laughing and giggling like pre-schoolers, while Roxas somehow continued doing his work. Axel continued saying stupid things to Mr. Petherick, and Mr. Petherick continued to shout at him. I opened my mouth to say something stupid, but the classroom door slammed open.

It was Mrs. Brown.

Of all the times she could've done a classroom visit, she does it now when I'm enjoying myself for once. Mr. Petherick stopped shouting and glanced over at the door. When he realized who it was, he let out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, I saw Axel swallow his bubble gum. "What is going on in here?" She said, staring at me hard, as if I was automatically the source of every classroom problem. Mr. Petherick adjusted his old man glasses, in a failed attempt to make him look less disgruntled than he did currently. "These two young men have been disrespectful, rude and uncooperative. They have also been disrupting the class, as usual."

All I could do was gape at him, how could he say that we were disrupting the class when he's always provoking me? I swear this was a set up. "Excuse me? You started it with your deliberate…" But before I could finish, The Devil cut me off, "I see where you are coming from. Sora is always causing trouble." She said taking a few steps into the room, looking around to see if I caused any damage, like the time I flipped a desk over in a rage. "Every day this twerp purposely calls me some retarded name like he's stupid!" Of course, I had made a mistake. Nobody, and I mean nobody talks to The Devil like that, it was obvious that she wasn't in the mood for me either because she went straight into 'rage mode'. "Listen, Sora Junshin. I've had enough of your attitude! You're going straight into isolation!"

"What the feck?" I gaped at her; I had done nothing that deserved isolation! And that fail excuse for a man, Mr. Petherick, had started it! I was about to start screeching like I usually did, but Riku jumped in before I did. "Brown, I think that's a bit unfair that you've decided to give Sora isolation." He said coolly, writing down something in his exercise book, "I mean, you haven't even heard Sora's side of…"

"I don't need to hear it!" The Devil screeched, making a few students wince and cover their ears, it even made Riku jump. "That boy is a danger to this school, and maybe even society! I'm tired of his constant disruptive behavior!" A danger to society? What the hell was this woman on? Maybe it was that time of the month of something. Riku glanced up from his book, then looked back down again, "Now, now, Brown. All because you don't like Sora, doesn't mean…"

"That's it! I've had enough of you too, Riku Ishida! You're going in isolation as well." My jaw dropped, as did Riku's, Axel's and Roxas's. Riku had basically done nothing wrong, he was always a good student and he was always the top of every class; what the hell was she thinking? The Devil then turned to Axel, who almost had that 'deer caught in headlights' look, "You're coming to my office." She said angrily, "Your parents need to come in." We all began slowly packing our stuff away, when I say slow, I mean slow; we were slower than a slug in a desert. Somehow, she was getting even more irritated, but at this moment in time, I couldn't care less. She had already sentenced me to isolation, what could she do that was worse? When we were done, she started toward the door but she then stopped, like she forgotten something, she turned and said, "Well done, Roxas. Keep up the good work." Roxas gave her an incredulous look, and puffed up his cheeks like he had vomit in them. The Devil then strode out of the classroom, with us following her. She strode to her office, and commanded Axel to stay in there until she returned. He shrugged and strolled in, and I knew how he felt; his parents would never come in at this time of the day, it wasn't even noon. She then turned to us, and I swear for a split second she smiled before leading the way to the isolation rooms at the back of the school. As Riku and I walked behind her, Riku said, "If Kadaj finds out, I'm literally toasted." He said rubbing his forehead and sighing. I slipped my hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Riku, you'll be fine." I said smiling at him. To be honest, I was shit scared of isolation. I liked having something to do, and sitting in a small, white, plain and padded isolation cell was sure to drive me nuts. Riku was the calm type who could probably handle it. I don't think The Devil noticed that we were talking, because she suddenly began lecturing us about how we'd never get nowhere in life and that we were bringing the school down. I rolled my eyes. The only thing this 'woman' cared about was the school's image. When we finally arrived, Riku let go of my hand, and I nearly burst into tears. The Devil opened a door to the isolation room, "Riku, inside. Now."

"Riku, my love. I'll miss you!" I said, not giving a damn what that devil thought. Riku gave me one of those beautiful charming smiles before The Devil slammed the door shut and locked it. She then turned to me, looking more disgusted than I'd ever seen her. "Now it's your turn." I gulped as she led me to the room I was supposed to be put in. There were only three isolation rooms, and I wondered if Axel was going to be eventually sent in too. I stepped inside, feeling like a lost kitten. "Have fun." Before The Devil closed the door, I hastily asked, "What about Axel? Is he getting ISO?" The Devil frowned and shook her head, "Someone else is in there." Someone else? What the… "Who?"

"That's none of your concern." She said with an evil grin, and it was the last thing I saw before she slammed the door; leaving me alone in the white room.

"Wooo…" I said, pretending to be excited, "This is gonna be a blast." I flopped onto the white mattress in the corner of the room. There was no table or chairs, oh wait, correction. There was nothing to harm or kill yourself with. Some kid tried it before to make the school look bad, when they came to let him out, he was sitting in the corner covered in bruises, he then claimed that the room had drove him crazy. Even though that had happened, they still kept these horrendous rooms. I stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering what I could do to pass the time. My stomach started growling after what I thought was five minutes; I was too lazy to check my watch. I couldn't help but pout like a spoiled child, and I actually considered having one of those crazy tantrums like I saw on Super Nanny.

One hour and 30 minutes later.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is~" Yeah, I was singing a Spice Girls song, so what? I had nothing else to do. Of all the days not to take my earphones to school; my phone was basically useless without them! I was bored of the lame games on there too. Did I have any books on me? No. I refused to do classwork too, I'd rather die. I sat up and looked around the room, wondering what I could do for entertainment. Out of sheer boredom, I hit my head against a padded wall and to my surprise, it didn't even hurt. I decided now was the time for some jackass stunts. I stood up, and went to the other side of the room; I was actually ready to throw myself against the wall. I felt a bit psycho, but what else could I do in here? I ran as fast as I could in such a small space, and hurtled myself against the wall. The padded impact sent me reeling backwards, and I couldn't help but squeal as I landed on my ass. I don't know about anyone else, but that was seriously fun. Why wasn't my room padded like this? I got up with my head still spinning, "One more time." I said, giggling like an idiot. Truth be told, I was going to do it until I passed out; this shit was fun. Once again, I launched myself at the wall, laughing as I was repelled by it again. I lay on the padded floor for a few seconds and I swore I saw little birds flying across my vision. I got up once again, ready for round three, "Oh and Sora gets back up. What a champ!" I said to myself, now turning this situation into a game. "Padda-Mon is tough, but will Sora beat him this time?" Yeah, I just named the wall 'Padda-Mon', so what? I punched the wall, and then landed a few kicks. "Sora is landing some great hits, but Padda-Mon isn't having any of it!" I pretended like I was just hit, and threw myself backwards against the other wall. "That was a dirty trick, Padda-Mon!" I said changing my voice to a higher pitch. I could so be an actor.

"Sora?"

I stopped in mid-punch, and stared at the wall. Maybe running into Padda-Mon wasn't a good idea; I was starting to hear voices. I shook my head, and continued with my game, "It looks like Padda-Mon is using Genjutsu on Sora; he thinks he can hear voices, but it's just him and Padda-Mon! What will happen next?"

"Sora! Stop fooling around, I know you can hear me."

I puffed my cheeks up, just what the hell was going on here? I stopped my game for the second time and pressed my ear to the wall. "Riku?"

"And he finally gets it." I heard from the other side. I frowned at Riku's tone, if he was in here; I'd teach him a thing or two! After a few seconds of frowning, I suddenly realized that I could talk to Riku. I squealed and clung to the wall, aka, Padda-Mon. "RIKU! Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku…" I heard Riku laugh on the other side, even though the walls were padded. "Somebody is a little excited in there." I don't know if he realized it, but to me, that sounded slightly sexual, but that was just me. Wait, he didn't hear me goofing around earlier, did he? "You didn't hear much from in there, did you?" I asked, feeling a bit crazy. Somehow, I could just imagine the smirk on Riku's face. "Sora, you watch too much TV. Genjutsu? Really?" I pouted and decided that I didn't need to explain myself to him. "So Riku, how've you been in there, all by your lonesome?"

"Well, I had some quality time with my right hand and my dic-"

"DON'T EVEN LIE, RIKU!" I shrieked. My face heated up instantly, and I hoped to God that he was joking in there. Who the hell would masturbate while in isolation? What the hell? Unless, he was joking; he had to be. I heard him laugh loudly and say, "All I had to do was think of your cute blushing face as you lay on your back half naked, saying; '_Please, Riku-Sama. I need you inside me_.'" I nearly passed out from embarrassment; I was so mortified that I couldn't even think of a comeback. I suddenly got a mental image of what he had just said, but with me in a strange maid outfit.

'_Ahn, Rikuuuu. You feel so good inside me!' _

I screamed.

I was not about to get a hard-on in school. No. Way.

"S-Sora? Are you okay? I was kidding!" Riku said frantically on the other side. I ignored him and continued to scream, bent on distracting my mind from other things; anything but this weird sexual fantasy that was going on in my head. Think of something nasty, something that will gross you out. I know! Zombies from Left 4 Dead! That's it, just think of those horrible, nauseating creatures…

"Sora, stop screaming! You're really worrying me! Are you okay? Say something!"

"SHUT UP, RIKU!" I screeched while covering my ears. His voice was too sexy, and I didn't want to hear it right now. Think of a zombie, in a bikini. Dick softening, dick softening… done. I finally stopped screaming and collapsed on the padded floor. There was no need to scream, but I just felt like doing it for extra effect. You know, to make me sound like I was psycho?

"Thank fuck for that, I thought my ear drums were gonna burst."

I blinked at looked at the other side of the room, was that who I thought it was? Their voice sounded seriously familiar. I crawled over to the other side, ignoring Riku for a moment, and pressed my ear to the wall.

"I was actually starting to fall asleep in here. If I ever find out who you are, you little shit; I'm going strangle the shit out of you!"

Cloud.

"Cloud? Is that you? What the hell are you doing in there?" I said laughing lightly. I heard shuffling on his side, and then his voice was suddenly louder, like he was sitting right next to the wall like I was. "Sora? Why the fuck was you screaming like that? You fucking twerp." Yup, that was definitely Cloud. I wasn't going to tell him why I was screaming though; he'd tease me about it forever. "I dunno. I was bored."

"You sounded like a fucking psycho. I swear, you need help, Sor." That's exactly what I was aiming for; the psycho effect. I laughed quietly to myself, and then said, "Answer my question! And how long have you been in here?"

"I pissed The Devil off. I've been in here since around uhh, 9am."

Since 9am? That was fifteen minutes after school started, Cloud was seriously something else; why did he even bother coming into school? I then looked at my watch and realized that it was nearly 12pm. I nearly burst into tears. What a trooper! Sitting in there all by his lonesome, "I'm so proud of you, Cloud! I can't believe you stayed in there so long." I heard Cloud chuckle and the vague sound of him moving around, "It's okay, I've got my Nintendo DSi in here."

"Oh, in that case, I take that back."

"Dickhead."

"So, tell me what happened then?" I said, ignoring his rude comment. Cloud was the rudest, angriest and most irate person I knew. All he did was swear and curse people, even the people he loved. He never had anything nice to say, ever. "Oh wait." I said, suddenly remembering Riku, "I forgot about Riku."

"Don't tell me he's in the other room. Kadaj is gonna skin his pretty ass alive."

"Don't remind me." I said sighing softly, "I'll be back in a bit." I crawled over to the Riku side of the room, hoping that he wasn't mad for not answering him earlier. "Hey, Ku?"

"What the hell, Sora." Riku said, clearly sounding irritated. I scratched the back my head sheepishly, "Sorry, I found out that Cloud is in the other room. Sorry for ditching you." I actually heard Riku 'huff' on the other side, like my excuse wasn't good enough for ditching him. "So, what's Cloud in for?" He asked eventually. I shrugged, and told him that I was about to find out. So again, I left Riku and sat on Cloud's side of the room. "So, spill."

Flashback.

Cloud strolled down the school corridors with her earphones blaring, he mouthed the words to 'STFUppercut' by The Blackout; one of his favorite bands. While he was lost in his own little world, somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He wrenched his ear plugs from his ears, ready to chew out whoever had dared to touch him, but his anger calmed when he saw that it was Vincent Valentine; a good friend of his. "Hey, bitch."

"Fuck you." Vincent said coolly. All of Cloud's friends were used to his harsh language by now, so it was nothing to be offended about. After they had 'greeted' each other, they walked into the school hall where students could hang out before classes started. Cloud's gang usually hung out by the piano up on the stage. Cloud yawned as he took the four steps to their piano spot, which was already occupied by Zell, Genesis, Angeal, Fuujin, Lulu and Saix; he then flopped down onto a chair next to Genesis and Zexion. Cloud then leant back, and propped his legs onto Genesis' lap. A slight growl came from Genesis' direction. "Get your slut legs off me, you fucking dork."

"The day I listen to a bitch like you will the day elephants will fly." Cloud said yawning lazily and making himself more comfortable. Although Genesis had growled earlier, he made no move to push Cloud's legs off him. "Elephants can fly, bird brain."

"Fuck off, no they can't."

"Yeah they can, dumb fuck. Haven't you seen Dumbo?"

"That's a fucking cartoon, you fucking dweeb."

"The elephant fucking flew though, didn't it?"

"Would you two quit being so rude?" Zell said as he flipped his skateboard under his feet, "Seriously man, would you two stop swearing so much?" Cloud and Genesis gave each other a knowing look, like they didn't mean any harm by swearing at each other so much. They both decided to drop their pointless argument, for now. After a few more minutes of mindless banter, they heard a certain Head Mistress yelling at the entrance of the hall. Everyone sitting on the stage groaned, mumbling irate comments about 'The Devil'. While she continued to yell at students for having a hair out of place, Zell decided to pick up their conversation where they had left off, "Yeah, so, like I was saying. One of my friends is moving here. I think you'll like him, Cloud." Cloud raised his eyebrow at Zell; it was rare that Cloud liked anyone, what made Zell think that his friend would make an impact on him? "Trust me." Zell continued, "He's your kind of guy, you have to meet him with me later."

"Whatever." Cloud said stretching out a little, "Is he a hottie?"

"Well, yeah. He's tall, dark and seriously handsome." Zell said winking at Cloud. Fuujin scoffed in the background and slipped her messenger bag across her slender body, "Pervert." Zell shrugged, "I know he's my friend, but I'm just being honest." Everyone in the group understood Fuujin's one word language, all the people who didn't know her thought she was strange.

"What team does he play for?" Cloud said, feeling interested in Zell's friend suddenly; he had always liked the tall, dark and handsome types. Zell smiled his, 'I knew I'd be right' smile and said, "He plays for both. He's totally single right now, and I reckon…"

"Cloud Junshin, where is your school uniform?"

Cloud let out an aggravated groan, he didn't need to look up to see who had cut him off; it was obviously Mrs. Brown. Who else would flip a tit over something as trivial as school uniform? "I burnt it and I'm not sorry." Cloud vaguely heard her screech something else, before she launched into a rant about the code of conduct. After a few minutes of listening to her ranting and occasional sarcastic comments, Cloud had finally had enough, it was too early and he wasn't in the best of moods, "Listen, shit storm. Who gives a fuck? I certainly don't, so piss off and tell it to some poor fucker who cares, okay?"

The whole hall went silent, even the group sitting at the piano were surprised; Cloud was a rebel and was always joking around in class, but he never swore at teachers, at least not to their faces anyway. It took a few seconds for what Cloud had said to sink into Mrs. Brown's brain, but when it did, she wasn't happy. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked, making Cloud wince and cover his ears, "YOU WILL COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW."

End Flashback.

"Seriously, Cloud. You need to control yourself sometimes. There was no need for all that swearing." I heard Cloud laugh from the other side, "I've wanted to say that to that cretin for ages. It was worth it." I rolled my eyes and mumbled to myself about how I loved Cloud, even though he was a prick. "Well, I'm going to Riku's side."

"Yeah, fuck off. Faggot."

Speaking of, I decided now was a good time to tell him about me and Riku, "Oh, me and Riku made out today."

"You what?" Cloud yelled angrily, I'm sure Riku must've heard that too. "Wait till I get my hands on that twerp. I can't believe he turned you gay."

"He didn't turn me gay!" I said blushing, suddenly grateful for the wall between us, "I like him anyway. He's a fucking catch and you know it."

"True. His older brother Sephiroth is a fucking sex bomb. It's a shame he's not interested in me." Cloud said with a sigh, "I can't believe I have two gay brothers."

"What? When did Roxas tell you?"

"Ages ago."

"…You know when mom and dad get back, they will skin us alive."

"Tell me about it. Now fuck off to Riku."

"Twat."

"You love it."

I shook my head and sat on Riku's side of the room, glad to be talking to someone civilized and polite. "Riku?"

"Hey."

"You'll never guess what Cloud did."

Half an hour later

After I told Riku the story of Cloud's antics, we talked about random things in general. We told jokes, talked about video games and what we were going to dress up as for Halloween. I already told Riku that I wanted to go as the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland, and for some strange reason, he approved and said he'd go as the Mad Hatter. Suddenly, I wanted to change my mind about my costume, Riku was too gung-ho about it.

"Knock, knock."

I blinked, wondering which side of the room that voice had come from, but it didn't sound like Cloud at all. I went to the padded entrance, and pressed my ear against the door. "Uh, hello?"

"I knew you were in this one, Sora! I've come to let you out."

"…Demyx?"

"The one and only."

I could imagine that 'rockstar wink' of his that he was probably doing right now. I laughed, relieved that someone had come to let me out early. I grabbed my gear as the door clicked open, revealing Demyx and Zexion standing out in the corridor with Riku and Cloud. Zexion must of let them out while Demyx was talking to me. I pouted, why was I the last one to be let out? I didn't say anything though; I couldn't be bothered for an argument. Cloud's face was red, and I could only be grateful for Zexion and Demyx letting us out; it was obvious that Cloud was about to flip in there.

"Come on, jailbirds." Demyx said holding Zexion's hand and leading the way out of school. He took the longer route to avoid The Devils Lair and before we knew it, we were out of school and on the school field. Demyx took us to the school gates, then stopped and told us that they planned on going back to their next class.

"Sorry dudes this is as far as we go." Demyx said scratching his head with one hand and using the other to cling to Zexion's arm. I pouted slightly, to be honest; I did miss Demyx in maths. We always had non educational fun. I wrapped my arms around Demyx, pretending to sob, "Demmy, why can't you come with us? I missed you so much." Demyx dropped Zexion's arm in a heartbeat, and clung to me instead, "Oh, Sora-Baby, you know I love you, but I can't leave Zexy all alone!"

"Like I care what you do." Zexion said in that monotone emo voice of his, "You can fuck off for all I care."

"Jeez, Zex. You're such a bitch." Cloud said rolling his eyes. Demyx then pulled him towards us, creating a three-way group hug. "But, we love you, Zexy! Isn't that right, Sora?" I then took the chance to wrap one of my arms around Zexion too, pressing my cheek against his chest. Not missing a chance to cuddle Zexion in a giant gay group hug, Cloud wrapped his arms around Zexion from behind and nuzzled his face against his neck. Then Riku stood behind me and put his arms around Cloud and Demyx, trapping me in the middle of all of them. "We all love Zexy, don't we?" I cooed, enjoying the mortified look on Zexion's face. He squirmed a bit, and then tilted his head, allowing his hair to cover his face; it was obvious that he was blushing. Cloud, who never missed a thing, pulled Zexion's hair back and revealed his flushed cheeks, "Awwhh, Zexy is blushing!" We all cooed and Demyx kissed his cheeks. Zexion was the most flustered I'd ever seen him, he attempted to get out of the group hug, and failed miserably. Unable to move, he resorted to insults instead, "Would you stupid faggots get off me before we get caught? You're making me feel uncomfortable." We all cooed again and snuggled against him, making him growl in annoyance.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

We all stopped cooing and babying Zexion and turned our heads to see Zell standing behind us with a bewildered look. Zexion looked like he was about to die as we all burst out laughing. "We were just telling Zex how much we loved him." Riku said, detaching himself from the group hug. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm gonna go meet my friend at the harbor. I've got a pass, so I'm allowed to go." He said waving his school pass in front of us, "I don't plan on returning though."

We all eventually let go of Zexion, who was fixing his hair with an embarrassed look on his face, mumbling something about 'stupid gay twerps' and 'personal space'. Cloud said that he was tagging along with Zell, so he could check out his friend. So Riku and I decided to head home and play video games, we didn't have the money to do anything else. Demyx said goodbye to us, before pulling a humiliated Zexion back to school with him. We walked with Zell and Cloud to the main road, then said goodbye to them as we parted ways. As we walked back to my house, we talked about non important things. "Why can't we play video games at your house for once?" I whined, putting my arms behind my head. Riku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Because Sephiroth is usually home, and he doesn't like you."

"He likes my cousin though."

"Yeah, that's completely different."

My older cousin was Haru, and Sephiroth had taken a definite liking to him. One Christmas, we decided to invite Riku's family to dinner, seeing as their parents weren't around to spend it with them. Haru, on the other hand, always spent Christmas with us. He was usually touring with his band called, 'Lovely Hearts', but he always made sure to visit us on Christmas and to buy us presents. When Sephiroth and Haru saw each other, it was like love at first sight. Even though Haru denied that he liked him and said, "I could never love that bastard. I hate people like him the most!" Sure he didn't. That's why he visited him every two weeks when he was on tour, and when he wasn't on tour he spent all his time at Riku's place. Not only that, Riku used to complain to me about how he couldn't study, because Sephiroth and my cousin were making love in the room above him; apparently, Haru was loud and 'verbal'. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, imagining the horrified look on Riku's face. How awkward was it to listen to your best friend's cousin and your older brother getting it on? I thought the situation was hilarious. Riku punched my arm, knowing exactly what I was laughing about. "It's not funny. I've been scarred for life."

"I bet they talk dirty. I know Haru; he likes that shit."

"…Sephiroth likes it too, apparently."

I burst out laughing again, I bet poor Riku could hear every word they moaned in their heated love making. I bit my lip, attempting to halt my giggles, but I only failed miserably and laughed harder. Riku blushed slightly, and gave me a playful shove, "It's not that funny." I shook my head and shoved him back, then jogged ahead of him. "I bet it turns you on!" I said laughing and walking backwards. Riku made his, 'I'm embarrassed but I'll frown at you and make myself look like a spoilt puppy' face, and attempted to shove me again, but skipped out of his reach and began running home. "Riku gets turned on by his older brother! Ewww." I yelled as I ran down the road, running faster when I saw Riku chasing me. I got home and had time to put my key in the door, but as I turned it, Riku threw himself onto me and pinned me against the door. "Eek, rape. Raaaape!" I squealed, attempting to wriggle out of his grip. Riku chuckled and brushed his tongue against my nose, "You wish it was rape, you little pervert." My cheeks flushed and I realized that I couldn't make sex jokes with him anymore; it'd just turn into something physical, or I'd just end up embarrassed. As I continued to worm my way out of his grip, my side brushed against the keys that was hanging in the door and the door clicked open, sending me and Riku went flying backwards. I yelped as my head hit the floor for the second time during the day. I vaguely heard Riku close the door; he then sat on my waist making himself awfully comfortable, "Are you okay?" Riku asked as he stroked my cheek. I pouted, deciding that his was his fault again. "I thought my head had recovered, but it turned out that it didn't." Riku chuckled and pressed his lips to my forehead, then repeated the process a few more times before getting off me. He took my hand and helped me up, kissing my cheek a few times as well. I blushed and led him over to our living room area, "Jeez Riku, what are you? A kissaholic?" Riku plopped himself down on our couch and threw his bag on the floor like he usually did, "Of course. Now that you're mine, I can finally kiss you as much as I want." As he said this, I was down by our selection of games, I was glad my back was turned to him; I didn't want him to see the fierce blush on my face.

"Sora, your ears are red."

Damn my ears! Why did they have to heat up when I did my extreme blushing? Stupid body. Stupid Riku. I inserted a game into the PS2 and connected a second controller. I sat next to him and gave him the 'Player Two' controller, "Yeah, whatever." I said trying to calm myself down. Riku laughed and ruffled my hair, "What are we playing?"

"Red Faction."

"…Why am I Player Two? I wanna be Player One."

I frown-pouted, he always did this when we played together. Always. "This is my house. I'm Player One!"

"You don't deserve to be Player One!"

I sighed, and made a deal with him. I'd give him the Player One controller if he let him sit on his lap. Riku heartily agreed, obviously thinking that his was a win-win situation. When we started our Deathmatch, I purposely began grinding myself against his hips.

He came last in the previous six matches.

I giggled in an innocent way as he pushed me onto the couch, grumbling about how I was distracting him and making him lose.

How I loved Mondays.

. . . . . .

Writers Notes;

Since I'm doing a re-write, I've decided to change the story a little. I've added an original character, Haru, as Sephiroth's boyfriend and Sora's cousin. I'll describe what he looks like later. Re-writing this has been so amazing; I can seriously see how far I've come since I first started writing. How did people ever read these? They're horrendous! Anyways, the re-write of Chapter 3 is in progress, thankfully.

Nobody is forcing you to review, buuuut, it would be nice if you did. C:

Arigato for reading.


End file.
